Among IC cards, each having an on-board memory, there are those in the memories of which are stored amount data as value data. For such IC card, update processing is carried out by a reader/writer when a user purchases goods at a store. This update processing subtracts amount data corresponding to the price of the goods purchased and records purchase hysteresis data in the memory, by way of update processing.
In a railroad station, a square or a lobby visited by many people, display apparatus for advertisement and merchandising are frequently installed. This display apparatus displays advertisement data, prepared by e.g. an advertisement agency, as moving pictures or as still images.